


星星的谎言

by yunchuyin



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Stardust AU, Star！Mark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一颗星星坠落了。<br/>谁能找到击中星星的绯红宝石，他就能成为精灵仙境的国王。</p>
            </blockquote>





	星星的谎言

**Author's Note:**

> 只保留了一部分设定，与电影和小说的剧情都不太相同。

1.

一颗星星坠落了。

从露台向上望的人群发出一声惊呼。

“星星！”一位贵妇用羽毛扇挡住半张脸，不可置信地叫嚷：“我从没见过星辰陨落！”

“你当然没有。”暴风城的领主低沉缓慢地说，他的皮肤像树木干枯的枝干，眼睛浑浊，呼吸并不比一只破风箱来得有力。“已经有两百年没有星星坠落了。”

而他刚刚扭下权杖顶端的绯红宝石将一颗星星击中。

“去吧，将我的旨意传遍四方！”老去的国王高声宣布：“重铸暴风权杖之人，亦将赢得我的王位！”

“然后呢？”

“然后他就死了。”小木偶人蹦蹦跳跳地回答，火堆明亮的焰光把他鲜艳的漆面映得十分美丽。他离火堆太近了，迸溅的星子随时会把它烧起来。Mark有点担心，毕竟据他所知，木偶人是能被烧坏的。

“我可不是普通的木偶人。”Dustin看出了他的疑虑，将手臂伸到火焰上炙烤。

什么也没有发生。

Mark目不转睛地盯着那跳动的火焰看了好一阵，才说：“你的漆。”

他闻到雪松、金叶接骨木和海盐的气味，Dustin的手臂在火中显示出黄金般耀眼的光彩。

“Chris是个出色的巫师，”小木偶人炫耀道，蹦上Mark的膝盖，“你当星星时也该听过他的名字。”

有着褐色蓬松卷发和蓝眼睛的星星摇头：“我们不听说任何关于地上的事。”

那太短暂了，在它们睡眠甚至眨眼的时间里，一切转瞬即逝，化为乌有。星星们只关注月亮和太阳，还有寒冷的一望无际的夜空。

Dustin发出懊恼地声音。

Mark有点手足无措，他觉得他该做点什么，但他不知道。

好在Chris及时出现挽救了场面。

巫师旅行家带着他新缝的袍子跳下马车，大步走向星星：“嘿，快来试试。”

Mark接过深黑色的绒面长袍，一眼看见袖口缀满的细碎叶形装饰，领子上用金线缝着缠绕的藤蔓，整件衣服精致又体面。

星星低头看了看自己身上简单的白袍子，显得十分迟疑。

“萨维林家可不欢迎随便的客人。”Chris抓过长袍给Mark套上，Dustin在旁边补充道：“连一只木偶人都必须光鲜亮丽！”

“我可以不进他们家。”

“哦拜托，Mark，那我们凭什么证明我们拿到了绯红宝石？”

“它在你身体里。”Dustin强调。

Mark停止反抗。

他得回家，所以他必须去萨维林家用绯红宝石换取巴比伦蜡烛。那意味着他得穿上这件袍子，不论他乐不乐意。

套上黑袍子的星星坐在火堆边抱怨：“正因人类如此庸俗浅薄，他们才不能长久。”

他们在乎太多事了，从暴风城高大坚固的城墙到丝质礼服上细微的褶皱，全都消耗着无谓的生命。

“也不能这样说，”Dustin安慰他，“老萨维林的儿子小萨维林是个好人，等你见到他你就会明白的。所以我们才要把绯红宝石交给他，如果他当了国王，整件事情都会好起来。”

谁也不知道精灵仙境究竟有多大，但暴风城统治着人们已经的所有领土。平民、巫师、小木偶人、白鼬甚至星星，都归国王管理。

Chris在回到马车内前提醒：“我们得小心，Mark，危险还没开始。”

除去萨维林家，北方的温克勒沃斯兄弟同样是王位的有力竞争人，他们的消息灵通、势力广布，现在正到处寻找那颗天上坠落的星星和暴风权杖顶端的绯红宝石。

“萨维林家必然会有他们的眼线，”Dustin不自觉悄声说，“别让任何人知道绯红宝石在你身体里。”

Mark谨慎地点头。

一旦有人知晓，他们就会来捉住Mark，然后杀死他。

星星的心脏缓慢而沉稳地跳动。听起来跟天上所有的声音都毫不相同。

星星们是没有心跳的，除非一颗宝石击中了它。

当Mark告诉Chris鱼鳞、猫息、雏菊根、铃兰花瓣混合满月月光制成的药水能起作用，他假装绯红宝石被他吞进了肚子里，而不是成为了一颗星星的心脏。

每句话都是谎言。

2.

小萨维林是个好人。

Mark本对这样模糊概念的说法嗤之以鼻。首先你得定义“好人”，从道德上或日常生活中。法律管这事儿吗？反正星星们是不管的。

所以让我们换个精准恰当的描述。

小萨维林有坚果色的头发，打理整齐，他的眼睛是融化的巧克力混合枫香糖浆，身上有葡萄发酵后熏人欲醉的气息——当然了，他们正在畅饮夏布利白葡萄酒。Mark喝完那个会露出一加一等于几来着的见鬼表情，然后Wardo担心地说：“他还好吗？我们真的能给星星能喝酒吗？”

“我很好，”Mark握着玻璃瓶子挥挥手，“我能算出我回去需要多少巴比伦蜡烛。”

三个二十里再加十，

我能借着烛光到那里吗？

能，而且也能回来。

“哦，天呐。”Dustin一溜烟儿跑到小萨维林身前惊叫道：“他在唱歌！星星啊他在唱歌！”

“请不要这么大惊小怪，Dustin。”巫师Chris说：“他能喝酒他就能唱歌，而且唱得还挺难听。”

小萨维林露出一个笑容：“这可是星星唱的歌。”他安静地看着Mark，像观察一片莫测的云，几时打雷几时下雨，都需要悉心发现。

Mark已经晕乎乎的了，他也不知道自己到底说了些什么，Dustin、Chris、小萨维林又说了些什么，只管自顾自答道：“Wardo？Wardo。”

然后像他从天上落下来那样一头栽到了桌子上。

“他喝醉了，”小萨维林眨眨眼，“他刚才是在叫我吗？”

Wardo.

Eduardo.

“反正听起来不是Dustin和Chris，”巫师说，“我们得给他找张床。”

星星也要睡觉，大概吧。

所以Mark醒过来的时候感觉到了软、温暖，还有一点亮。

“对不起。”他听到一个紧张的声音说：“我不是故意要盯着你睡觉，但我有点怕、我不知道星星……你在发光？天啊你在发光？”

“我们高兴的时候就发光。”Mark打断他，抬头寻找到窗户：“现在是晚上，所以星星发光。”

“这么说你现在很高兴？”

Mark转过头看见Eduardo，他的脸被星星纯净的光芒映亮，温和而友善，看起来是小时候听着故事入睡的那一种。

“这里有牛奶的味道。”

“啊是的，”Eduardo说，“你喝醉了，所以……你想来点儿吗？”

Mark喝了半杯，他不喜欢这个，但是，他就是喝了。

“你为什么盯着我？”

Eduardo真的一直一直盯着他，不是说Mark会对此不适，可他想知道原因。

“呃，你怎么知道牛奶是什么气味？你怎么知道牛奶？”

据人们所知，天上什么也没有，除了星星。

“我们什么都知道。”

Mark从床上爬起来，套上他的黑袍子。光把他整个人都照得十分透明，像只大号蜡烛。

“叫上Chris和Dustin，我们该走了。”

白天的计划，当然，突如其来的拜访和突如其来的离去，如果幸运的话他们能赶在消息传到温克勒沃斯兄弟那儿之前就走完一半的路程。

萨维林家静悄悄的，人们都睡下了，只有夜来香浓郁的香气袭击着夜行人的鼻子。

“阿嚏，”Dustin坐在Chris手臂上，低声咒骂，“Mark，hey Mark！你就不能别亮了吗！我们要偷偷摸摸出门。”

走在前面的星星翻了个白眼：“你该感谢我帮你们省下了装煤油灯的空间。”

Dustin趁机往行李中塞了三只肉馅马铃薯饼和一罐麦芽糖，他都看见了。

不过说真的，Mark也不想这么亮，他的黑袍子遮住了大部分可星星就是要一闪一闪亮晶晶的，对吧？

除非星星快死了，它们就和烧完油的灯一样不亮了。

那可做不到。

Mark还是个非常年轻的星星，能活成千上万岁。而且只要呆在Eduardo身边，Mark就想发光。

好人小萨维林拍拍星星的肩膀，对他露出一个安慰的微笑。

3.

旅途甚至称得上愉快。

Chris有四匹其貌不扬却脚力极佳的好马，他们乘坐巫师旅行家的马车一路越过西南部的广大荒野。沿途欧石楠盛放，各色灌木丛不时为他们提供一些新鲜的浆果和野菜。Eduardo从未见过如此奇妙的魔法，Dustin总能在车厢中翻出些调料和食材与之搭配，为大家烹饪出极美味的一餐。

“你需要一些莴苣。”这位木偶厨师说道，指挥Mark往野山鸡肚子里塞了一把板栗，火已经升了起来，Chris在碾碎牛至。“煮汤或者裹着鸡肉吃都可以，格子里有香草酱、蘑菇酱、白胡椒蒜茸沙拉酱，随你选择，再找找我记得还有更多。”

“我选择和这几个鸟蛋一起煮了——白胡椒蒜蓉沙拉酱不错，有谁有意见吗？”

“我们都可以接受，”Dustin旋开手臂上的盖子，往锡碗里撒了点儿盐，“Chris吃过各种各样的东西，Mark什么都能吃，而我什么都不用吃。”他洋洋得意道，“再说你有条好舌头，懂得分辨好坏。”

Eduardo道：“好吧，我看见那边有桑葚，等会儿我去摘一些回来。”

“希望它们都开心得甜透了。”木偶人看着同伴的背影说，拽下左脚又撒了些白胡椒。

火堆边对话仍在继续。

“我真不敢相信你对Dustin做了这些。”

星星一把将木偶人抓过来拆下头，倒出足够的孜然粉。

巫师沮丧地给野鸡涂着调料：“我也不敢相信。”

向星星发誓，那时他真的是罐子不够用了。可魔法是伟大的、神秘的……往好处想他们有了一位优秀的厨师。

Dustin的头在一旁叫嚷：“Hey Mark！你可以把我装回去了！”木偶背上的漆从深色褪到鲑鱼红，散发出海洋的新鲜气味，这提醒巫师记得给他补充调料。

Mark随手把Dustin的头安上，Eduardo刚好拿着锅、莴苣和沙拉酱回来。于是他们带着Chris被施过魔法的过滤器一起去溪边打水——通常Mark负责照亮而Eduardo负责处理被星星光芒吸引过来的傻鱼。今天他们还摸到了几只鸟蛋，注定丰盛的一餐。

“这比我家要好多了，”高个子男生说，“不用跟一大堆人挨着说话，也不用随时随地保持微笑。我父亲对贵族礼仪要求严苛……”

Eduardo叹了一口气。

不久后他还要去往暴风城，成为它的领主，统治整个精灵仙境，为萨维林家带来无上荣耀。

这当然符合他父亲的一贯期望，甚至超出许多。

可他自己呢？Eduardo说不上想当一个国王，他希望做点事，但不必非要是这个。

星星已经见过许多Eduardo这样的年轻人，这样的父亲，他很少往下看，但地上的故事总是相似。Mark从未对此发表过什么看法，其他星星也没有，往现实里说，它们有点儿漠不关心，同地上童话故事传说中的善良怜悯全不一样。

不过Eduardo符合，像小木偶人说的，小萨维林是个好人。所以Mark推论认为他应该受到星星的待遇，得到许多目光，被人们尊敬，被爱（尽管星星们不知道怎样定义“爱”），不论他是不是一位国王。

沉默感染了两人，直到他们捧着鱼、盛满水的锅子和过滤器回去，都没有再交谈。

Mark不清楚Eduardo是否有些失望，因为他完全不懂得该说些什么。

好在晚餐永远是绝妙的，烤得金黄的野鸡散发出奇异浓郁的香气，他们用锡碗搅拌沙拉，莴苣叶子搭配表面微焦的酥嫩鸡肉，鸟蛋煮熟切碎，最后淋上酱汁；而莴苣茎被切片，同鱼熬煮，鱼汤乳白鲜美——Chris拥有一口星星铁制的煎锅，找到Mark的时候他又收集到了好一些，打了把菜刀，它们是世界上最好的厨具。就此来说，星星们确实令人敬仰。

晚餐后他们将所有东西都收拾干净，接着坐回马车里继续赶路。温克勒沃斯兄弟也许在后面追赶，也许在前方围堵，不管怎么说，离暴风城更近一点总是好的。

荒原的夜晚算不上安宁，月光如银，道路仍然崎岖。所以Mark喜欢坐在车厢顶上，他的身体一闪一闪发出明亮的光芒，和安谧天幕上钻石一样的星星们遥遥呼应。他离得太远了，它们的话语不再清晰，旷野呼啸的风也不能将他的思绪带给它们。

清晨Eduardo总是最先醒来的那一个，他会安抚马匹让它们慢一些，然后等Mark从上面下来。他们坐在一起说话，Eduardo每次都会问问Mark需不需要去休息一会儿。事实上Mark上次睡了几百年，现在他还不困。

“好吧，”Eduardo撑着脸，望向远方，薄雾中晨曦隐现，“一百年对我们来说也太长了，我老是忘记。”

Mark张张嘴，没法回应。最终过了好一会儿，他才说：“星星们发个呆，一百年就过去了。”

Eduardo不知为何被这话逗笑，他身上有被窝暖烘烘的气味。

“给你，昨晚忘记了。”他拿出一碗桑葚，深深的紫黑色，Mark以前没有尝过这种浆果。

甜味在舌尖流淌，微微酸涩，表面的水珠带着早晨的湿润清醒。

“谢谢，”他说，忽然露出困惑的神情，“Wardo，你听到了什么声音吗？”

Eduardo紧张起来：“是狼嚎，可能有狼群！”

他打开车厢，冲里面大喊，Chris和Dustin同时拿着望远镜伸出头来看。

“是有一群狼，”Dustin确认道，“不过不要担心，我们旅行的时候常常碰上。”

Chris从车厢里爬出来，而Mark和Eduardo被赶进去。

几十秒钟，他们感觉心脏被高高悬起，又重重落下。

“好啦，不用担心。”巫师旅行家拍拍手坐到他们中间，宣布：“打开窗子。”

Mark和Eduardo照做了。

棉花糖一样的云朵瞬间袭击了他们。

“我们……”Eduardo难以置信地惊呼，“我们在飞！”

Mark则稍稍有点失望，还是太远了，离星星们。

“我们干吗不早点飞？这绝对能避开温克勒沃斯兄弟，还能提前到达。”

小木偶人拍拍Mark的肩，解释道：“飞行对巫师来说是比较危险的一种举动，因为天上啥都有，我们可能撞上小鸟儿或者在一大片云里迷失方向，还有可能——噢！”

所有人都摇晃了一下，他们感觉车厢撞到了什么东西上，静止不动了。

“那么，我出去看看。”

Dustin说，推开了一条门缝溜了出去。随即他表示一切安全，他们不小心撞到了另一位巫师的家。

“好吧，我们得出去道个歉，”Chris对其他两个人说道，“所以我一般不飞，这真的太烦人了。”

幸运的是这位巫师毫不在意，他趿拉着拖鞋披着袍子对他们挥了挥手，卷发凌乱，声音惊叹。

“一颗星星，”他盯紧了Mark，面孔上有一瞬间的狂热和喜悦，“暴风城的绯红宝石。”

4.

“这儿真的很不错，除了偶尔有叽叽喳喳的小鸟儿路过，没有任何蠢货会来打扰你。”

巫师滔滔不绝地向星星介绍，每个词都说得飞快，他的身影在云上的雾气中若隐若现。

Mark跟在他身后，漫不经心地听着，许多亲切的思绪在他脑海中激荡。他可以听见它们了，虽然距他回家还有那么一截距离，但他想他能做到。

“不要想着用什么巴比伦蜡烛，”巫师嗤笑，甚至没有回头，“只有最绝望的将死者才会相信这个该死的蜡烛能带人逃离尘世。想想看，如果一个凡人升到那么高的天上，他会遇到什么？”

巫师恶意地微笑，挥手驱散前方一大片蕴蓄着雷暴的乌云。

“饥饿？干渴？窒息？还是——什么都没有。”

法术和雷霆相撞，发出巨大的、能令人致聋的声响，星星面无表情，他从未见过任何一个试图登天的凡人。

“那是个谎言，Mark，难道没有别的星星告诉过你吗？不要相信凡人，为了他们的愚笨。”

“你同样是个凡人，Sean.”

“别对我说谎，Mark，”巫师神经质地斥责，一头卷发比星星更为凌乱，“你知道我不是你那些过家家的好朋友们。”

星星耸耸肩，高空的风把他们的袍子扯得猎猎作响，地上的一切都化作眼底微不足道的黑点，在高速行进中掠去。

Sean确实并非一个普通的凡人，他是精灵仙境有史以来最了不起的巫师。

星星们知道他的名字，知道他干过的那些颠覆了王朝和统治、将精灵仙境变作今天这个样子的事。当Mark承认他从未见过任何一个试图登天的凡人，那是真的。但早就有人，站在过星空之上，同星星们交谈。

“不要担心，小星星，我对你没什么兴趣，对你的朋友们也没有。”

Sean见过太多事了，老实说，他对阴谋破坏什么的兴致缺缺，他只是想搞点儿好玩儿的。比如让Chris带着Dustin和Eduardo按原计划一路驶向暴风城，而他带着Mark，花少得多的时间直接飞过去。

“温克勒沃斯兄弟在哪里？”Mark问。

“那不重要，”Sean挥挥手，“他们不会遇上的。”

他没安排过剧情，不过命运如此，那对双胞胎充其量只能在这个故事中挤占一个注脚。

“比起他们，Mark，或许你该想想你自己。”

“我得回去。”星星说。

巫师停住，转过来看着他，用一种仿佛剧院男高音的腔调重复：“哦，你想回去。”

“回到冰冷的、寂静的、空旷的，星空上，非常棒的主意，”Sean微笑，“只要你没有一颗绯红宝石做的心脏。”

Mark僵住了，浑身发冷。他没有血液会因此减缓或加快流动，但他的光芒倏忽黯淡下来。

Sean摊开手：“不必这样，Mark，我说过我不是你那些过家家的小朋友，我对绯红宝石一点儿兴趣也没有。”

“那你可以谈谈你对什么有兴趣。”

“啊嗯……保护你？”

“我得说我们并不熟。”

“一点儿共同利益，”巫师满不在乎，“你瞧，你不想死，我也不希望谁把你的心脏摘下来。但是别人可说不准，人人都想当国王。”

比如温克勒沃斯兄弟，他们肯定一点儿也不在意把Mark剖来开拿到绯红宝石。

而Eduardo，也许他不想，但是，谁知道呢？

至于Sean，他确实不想当国王，然而——

“我看不出你能从中获取任何利益。”风重新鼓荡，星星冷漠地说，“你随心所欲，根本不在乎其他人和事，你的心意和利益比云上的雾气更缥缈。”

巫师大笑：“但我一定会万分支持你想做的事，不是吗？”

“你回不去，Mark，别骗自己了。而且你也不想死。”风在坠落，下跌，然后缓缓停止。

他们落到地上，脚下是极力接近天空的高塔，雄伟高大的暴风城在他们面前展露真容。

“暴风城更换领主太过于频繁了，”巫师看着四周畏惧不敢上前的士兵说，“人们生老病死，没有什么是永恒的。”

星星沉默着，他怀里的巴比伦蜡烛烫得仿佛要把他融化掉。

“去做你想做的事，Mark，你别无选择。”

星星的心脏缓慢而坚定地跳动，一种更为强烈、充满了力量的光芒从他身体里散发出来。

他走上前，走到安放权杖的石台那儿，自从绯红宝石失落后，它就一直在等待。

Mark把它拔了出来，不断赶来的人群发出惊叹的嘘声。

他们敬畏地注视这个蓝眼睛的卷发男孩儿，注视着他手中至高无上的权杖，一颗虚幻的宝石正在顶端成型。

他们将有一个新的领主，持着权杖统治精灵仙境一段漫长的时间。等他老去，另一个新的继任者又将代替他。

然而人们意想中的事并没有发生，虚幻的绯红宝石毫无预兆地就此消散。

一片可怕的寂静。

谁也不知道这是怎么回事，但每个人都明白，有事情将要发生。

他们屏息等待，数着自己的心跳，直到看见那宝石在男孩儿的心脏处发出耀眼刺目的光来。

然后他把权杖随手扔到了地上。

“我将自己成为国王。”

男孩儿说，欢呼如潮水般蔓延开去。

5.

他们甚至错过了加冕礼。

暴风城有了新的国王，永恒不灭的星辰，Eduardo、Chris和Dustin的卷头发朋友——矮个儿的那一位。

在此之前，他们一路狂奔，放任魔法铸就的马车横冲直撞越过荒野，好与他们的朋友汇合。

Eduardo高度紧张，他们做了许多准备，以应对营救Mark、当选国王等一系列突发事件，Eduardo还演练了假如他得举起权杖，他应当如何说话、采取什么姿势。他做了可能有上千次，而Chris甚至配出了那个药水，用鱼鳞、猫息、雏菊根、铃兰花瓣混合满月月光制成，以为它能派上大用——现在，天知道那是Mark胡扯的什么东西。

Dustin惊恐地看见Eduardo把玻璃管子狠狠摔在了地上，飞溅的药水沾上了小萨维林向来整洁的靴子。

“这是一场处心积虑的谎言。”

小萨维林绷紧了下颌，拳头紧握，怒火舔舐着这个年轻人向来平和的心灵。

因为此举相当冒犯，四周的卫兵立刻平举了矛和盾，时时刻刻护卫国王。而这更加令他的朋友们感到伤心和失望。

“一开始你就可以给我们说，”Chris讲道，“我真不敢相信你骗了我们这么久。”

“是吗？如果我敢在萨维林家大声说出那颗宝石在我心脏里？”他的目光像刀割一样划过Eduardo：“我记得有人说过，他也并不是十分想要成为国王。”

Eduardo被彻底激怒了：“那么我会向长老院提出重新审议你的资格，一颗星星，是否真的能成为精灵仙境的国王。”

Dustin张张嘴，他觉得这一切都没什么必要，他们都好端端地站在暴风城辉煌的厅堂里，谁也没有真的受到伤害，Mark可能会成为一个好国王（因为他是个见多识广的星星），而Eduardo作为国王的好朋友和萨维林家的继承人，可以当他的宰相或者其他大臣。从利益上讲这比把Mark剖开挖出心脏好多了，从情感上讲，他认为这儿需要道歉和谅解，而不是互相攻击。

他清清嗓子，准备做那个力挽狂澜的木偶人。

但有人先了一步，掌声突兀而分明地响了起来。

“一切都如我所说，不是吗？”卷头发的高个儿巫师面带微笑，他很久都没和人打过交道，然而人在生老病死中什么也没有改变过。

“还有我没说中的吗？”他看向Mark，国王神色紧绷，不发一语。于是巫师耸耸肩，自己恍然大悟一般拿出了一截短短的蜡烛：“传说中的巴比伦蜡烛，真贴心。你有没有告诉你的星星朋友这其实是个巫师们的小玩笑？”

他轻蔑地看着小萨维林，将蜡烛抛向他：“喏。”

Eduardo下意识接住了它，幽幽的火焰伴随着巫师的歌声自棉线上燃烧。

“三个二十里再加十，我能借着烛光到那里吗？能，而且也能回来。这歌儿唱了多久了，可从来就没……”

蜡烛倏地光芒大作，笼罩了Eduardo，剩下瞠目结舌的卫兵们和惊愕的国王。

“噢，天呐。他不见了。”Dustin从Chris肩上摔了下来，冲到Eduardo失踪的地方又蹦又跳：“Mark！Chris！他不见了！”

“他到哪儿去了，”国王生气地质问，“你得把他变回来，这有些过分了。”

卷发巫师茫然呆立：“我试了几百次，从没管用过。”

“因为你的法力太强了，巴比伦蜡烛搬不动你！”在场的另一个巫师喊道：“Eduardo是个普通人，他会被蜡烛带到各种地方去的！”

Mark立刻调转了求助方向：“蜡烛会一刻不停地把他带到他心里浮现的任何地方去，除非他吹灭火焰。我们得把他找回来，那太危险了。”

“但是我们怎么知道他会出现在哪儿？他如果有一丝念头包含天空他就会从天上摔下来。”

Sean结结巴巴地插话：“我可用水晶球算一下，呃，那蜡烛没剩多少了，应该很快就会烧完。”

他们屏息等待了一会儿，Mark在那期间不停地催问“烧完了吗？”，巫师们尽量不理会他。

“在……在北方，那儿可冷……东方，但愿他没有掉到海里去……西南方！”巫师高声道：“他停下来了，在西南部的荒野上！”

“我们去找他，就现在。”Mark立即道：“你们都能飞，荒野的晚上有狼。”

他们冲出大厅，Sean操控着风把大家带了上去。

“真高兴我是个木偶人，不用呼吸。”Dustin牢牢抱着Chris的手臂，以防自己被刮跑。

同样不用呼吸的星星问：“能算得更准确一点儿吗？荒野太大了。”

Chris答道：“我们俩能缩小范围，但需要时间。”

太阳一点一点从荒野的地平线上落了下去，弯月露出眉头，隐约的影子在大地上迁徙。

“好了好了，我确定他就在下面。”Sean手舞足蹈，慢慢降低了他们的高度。

Dustin道：“也许是我听错了，但我觉得这里有狼。”

“我们必须快点儿……”在Mark说完这句话之前，他们四个一起从半空齐齐摔了下来。

Sean爬起来拍拍袍子：“一个坏消息：法力透支了。”

Dustin要乐观一点：“一个好消息，Eduardo找到了。”

小萨维林镇定地看着面前的巫师、星星、小木偶人，他今天受了太多惊吓以至于什么都不在乎了。

“伙计们，”Chris说，“这儿还有两个坏消息。一，我的法力也透支了。”

响起一片哀叹声。

“二，这里真的有狼。”

“所以这蜡烛真是管用。”小萨维林讽刺道：“看来巫师也并非无所不知。”

“我觉得我们应该先考虑别的问题，”Dustin举起手，“有人听我的吗？”

Sean无所谓地接话：“至少我们跑是跑不掉的。”

狼群已经要把他们包围了。

始终沉默着的星星对Eduardo开口：“我有个办法，如果你不介意。”

“什么？”

“你们最好立刻把眼睛闭上。”

Sean猜到了：“低头闭上眼睛，用手捂住！”

一阵即使隔着眼皮和手掌仍然令人感到明亮异常的光芒。

“可以睁开眼睛了。”

星星说，低着头，脸颊边有一个小小的酒窝。

Eduardo惊异地看着他，庆幸现在只有一点月光，什么都能掩盖在夜色里。

“发生了什么？”小木偶人茫然地问：“我觉得我快被闪瞎了。”

“星星们高兴的时候就发光，”Sean揉揉眼睛，“我觉得我像个傻瓜。”

Chris道：“那你确实是。”

Dustin举起手制止他们：“讨论点儿别的，比如现在我们该怎么回去？”

“最后一个好消息，”卷头发的星星掏出一小截蜡烛，“有谁想唱歌吗？”

三个二十里再加十，我能借着烛光到那里吗？能，而且也能回来。

一阵焰火明灭。

小木偶人晕乎乎地挂在卷发巫师手臂上：“有人听我的吗？我觉得Eduardo如果不当宰相，可以去当个歌唱家。”

卷发巫师翻了个白眼：“不敢相信这里真的有个傻瓜。”

 

Fin.


End file.
